This invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing gel beads immobilizing or enclosing enzymes, plant tissues, etc.
Known methods for producing gel beads by dropping sol include distributing sol in a solidifying liquid tank from the periphery of a rotary disk, and dropping sol from nozzles or orifices formed in a perforated plate. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 52521/1984, for example, discloses a method using a perforated plate. In the apparatus used for this method, a perforated plate is provided at the bottom of a sol liquid tank, then sol liquid is added to the tank to a given level, and thereafter pressure is applied to the surface of the sol liquid forcing the sol liquid through the orifices in the perforated plate into the reaction liquid.
In the prior art method, as described above, sol liquid is reserved on the perforated plate up to a given level, and then a pressure is applied to the liquid surface so as to improve productivity. However, since a large quantity of the sol liquid is fed onto the perforated plate, there is a possibility that the resultant beads are inhomogeneous. In addition, in the prior art apparatus the liquid level is feedback controlled, which makes its operation complicated and requires that the apparatus be strong enough to bear the pressure applied to the liquid surface. Furthermore, since the amount of sol is controlled by opening and closing a valve, there is a possibility that plant tissues, may be broken by valve opening and closing operations. The prior art apparatus is therefore not suitable for producing beads, which enclose plant tissues, therein.